ThePedanticRomantic
The Pedantic Romantic is an anime YouTuber who makes analytic content about anime. She created her channel on June 24, 2016. Her videos are typically between 3 minutes long and 10 minutes long, and never focuses on analyzing an entire series, but rather individual concepts in a series, or in the anime industry and/or fandom as a whole. She also has a vlog channel called The Pedantic Romantic Manic Antics, which is also where he also uploads the Neotaku Podcast. Good Friends on YouTube #Digibro #Miragephan #Joji Matthews Videos Patreon The Pedantic Romantic's Patreon Introduction I've made the "Safe" but perhaps foolish decision to pursue a college educcation. Throughout my life my grades hae been the only thing that could be called "top-tier," b ut now i"ve added videos to that short list, and those are a hell of a lot more personally satisfying and rewarding. This semester I am officially taking a "leave of absence," looking to see how much of an audience and patron base I can build up in an attempt to determine how viable this can be. I am slated to return to classes this spring, but hopefully with your support I can make enough money off of this to say "no, dad, I should totally drop out of college to post videos about anime to the Internet." There's no way I can stop making these things now; I'm addicted, but with your help I can make them bigger, better, and faster. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per video ##The knowledge that you're helping to make the critical landscape of Youtube just that little bit better, along with being featured in a credits screen at the end of each video. #$3 or more per video ##Access to The Pedantic Romantic retrospective series. I think a lot about media, and I think even more about myself, so of course, I put a lot of thought into my own media. I'll do a short write-up of my thoughts on each of my videos looking back on them interesting production stories, regrets, any little tidbits about them that have crossed my mind (includes previous reward tier). #$5 or more per video ##For the low-low price of an overpriced coffee you'll be featured at the end of my videos with a verbal shout out commending you for going above and beyond the call of patronage (includes previous reward tiers). #$20 or more per video ##You make a request; I'll sate ya request. If you've got a film, short film, OVA series, basically anything under 3 hours or so that you'd like me to cover I'll check it out and make a video on it. There's room here for you to request that I cover specific aspects of it, but it will ultimately come down to me having something of merit to say about them. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous reward tiers). #$30 or more per video ##I've got some more time for you if you're ponying up this kind of green. Give me the one cour (~11-13 episode) anime you'd like to see covered and I'll set my analytical sights on it. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous reward tiers $10 and under). #$50 or more per video ##$40 is enough to afford my dual-cour (~24-26 episode) analyzer. I'll make a video on a lengthier series of your choosing. I will not take on more than two requests in a month because I want to continue producing original content alongside them (includes previous tier rewards $10 and under). Stretch Reward Goals #$50 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can try to convince my Dad that I can drop out in order to pursue this as an eventual career. #$100 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can make a case to my Dad that dropping out and pursuing this is viable. #$200 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ##With this much support, I can make a strong case to my Dad that dropping out and pursuing this is viable. #$400 or more per video (NOT REACHED) ## With this much support I'll drop out and pursue Youtube full time. External Links #Patreon #Twitter Podcasts Neotaku #Neotaku Episode 0 - Spring 2017 Anime Chart Overview #Neotaku Episode 0.5 - FLCL, Sequels, Reboots #Neotaku Episode 1 - Our 3x3's #Neotaku Episode 2 - Ranking the Films of Hayazo Miyazaki #Neotaku Episode 3 - The Death of Anime Piracy!? #Neotaku Episode 4 - MAAAAAAAAANNGAAAAAAAAAA! #Neotaku Episode 5 - Fandoms #Neotaku Episode 6 - Harem Anime and our Favorite Anime Porn #Neotaku Episode 7 - Short Films # The Weekly Weebcast #Just Talking with Anime YouTubers about Digibro's Drama for like Four Hours Oh God What Have We Done #Your Name Changed Our Lives - Weebcast with Superbunnyhop and Pedantic Romantic MangaPod Book Club #MangaPod Book Club Episode 170: Wandering Son (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-25) with ThePedanticRomantic! # Gallery The Pedantic Romantic.jpg Category:YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers